villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mickey Mouse (South Park)
Mickey Mouse is a major antagonist in South Park. He serves as the main antagonist of the season 13 episode, The Ring, one of the main antagonists of the season 16 finale Obama Wins! and the secondary antagonist in Band in China. He is based off the icon of the Walt Disney Company and one of the most recognized animated characters in the world. He is the owner of Disney. He is voiced by Trey Parker who also voices other characters in the series, including Eric Cartman as well as Kim Jong-il in Team America: World Police. Biography Although he is portrayed as a good character in "Imaginationland", he changes sides in "The Ring". In this episode, Mickey is given a more prominent role, where he is seen as the owner of the Disney Company and boss to the Jonas Brothers. Mickey is portrayed as an evil, money-hungry, foul-mouthed corporate mogul who is both verbally and physically abusive to his employees. For example, when Joe Jonas states that he would quit, Mickey punches Joe in the balls and begins kicking his face, then forcing him to get up. It should be noted that Mickey says his trademark "Ha-ha!" laugh at the end of most of most of his sentences, which in context, comes off like a nervous tic. He is, in truth, a parody of his true self. Instead of being good-natured and kind, he is vindictive and cruel. Yet, like many South Park villains, he keeps a kind of twisted charm due to his dark humor. South Park's version of Mickey Mouse appeared in the episode "The Ring" - which dealt with the controversies of sexuality in bands such as the Jonas Bros and made a brief appearance in the episodes "200" and "201" as one of the celebrities suing the town along with Tom Cruise. Mickey Mouse is behind a highly immoral conspiracy to force the Jonas Bros into promoting purity rings in an effort to actually sell sex to young girls while making it seem innocent and pure: unlike the real Mickey Mouse he is also highly sadistic and foul-mouthed, going as far as violently beating the Jonas Bros if they defy him. Mickey Mouse gets into a confrontation with the South Park boys after his conspiracy starts to threaten their friend Kenny and he believes they were spies from Dreamworks and had them tranquilized and taken prisoner. Mickey Mouse proceeds to go completely insane, insulting the Jonas Bros fans and Christains while threatening the boys with a chainsaw - during this rant Kyle manages to turn on the microphone, while Cartman (in one of his few good acts) raises the curtain, exposing Mickey's rant to the entire audience. When the audience boos and hisses at Mickey, the mascot becomes a demonic destroyer. Growing to gigantic size, almost taking on the appearance of a parade balloon, and going on a rampage, he proceeds to destroy Denver in a fiery wrath. It is unknown what happens after this. Mickey returns to Colorado when he buys rights to Star Wars and the Chinese try to obtain it from President Obama. Until Eric Cartman steals the missing ballots to have a part in the movies. Mickey reappears once again in the episode "Band in China" where upon hearing of Randy Marsh criticizing the Chinese government for the way it treats its prisoners, he angrily confronts Marsh on the account of this costing him Chinese business. However, Randy keeps tight on his belief that business should not be conducted on the basis of intimidation and presents his marijuana import idea to Mouse after which they strike a deal. When their case for the Chinese government turns out fruitless, Randy lures Winnie the Pooh (whom Mickey attributed the matter to due to Pooh being banned there) to a secluded area and strangles him to death while Piglet watches in horror, allowing Tegridy Weed to become legal in China. Personality Mickey is an evil money-hungry, foul-mouthed corporate mogul who is both verbally and physically abusive to his employees. For example, when Joe Jonas states that he would quit, Mickey punches Joe in the balls, and begins kicking his face, then forcing him to get up. It should be noted that Mickey says his trademark "Ha-ha!" laugh at the end of most of his sentences, which in context, comes off like a nervous tic. Also, Mickey appears to be insane threatening to kill Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Jonas Brothers with a chainsaw in order to prevent them from ruining his concert. Quotes Gallery BAD GUYS ALWAYS WIN HA HA!.png|Mickey Mouse South park mickey mouse HAHA!!!! Micky mouse south park Navigation Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:South Park Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Heretics Category:On & Off Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Karma Houdini Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Demon Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Inconclusive Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Wealthy Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Conspirators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Contradictory Category:One-Man Army Category:Parody/Homage Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Magic Category:Extortionists Category:Giant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Necessary Evil